List of ships required by quests and expeditions
Unique ships required for quests Ships with composition quests (green in tables) These ships have at least composition quests (and all of the required ships have them). You should collect and hold onto them when you have their quest available and have decided to complete it. The total number of ships required: * Destroyers (DD): 31 * Light Cruisers (CL): 9-10 (A50 have optional requirements) * Heavy Cruisers (CA): 13 * Battleships (BB): 10-12 (A43 have optional requirements) * Standard Carriers (CV): 7 * Seaplane Tenders (AV): 1 (Chitose or Chiyoda) * Repair Ships (AR): 1 (Akashi is the only AR) * Submarine Tenders (AS): 1 (Taigei is the only AS) 73-76 ships in total (effectively the total number can be smaller, since you don't need to keep all of them before/after you have access to or have finished associated quests). Ships to sortie on battle quests (red in tables) These ships have sortie quests. You should keep them and level them up until you clear the quest. The total number of ships to sortie: * DD: 31 * CL: 3-4 (B41 have optional requirements) * CA: 12 * BB: 7 * CV: 5 * AV: 0-1 (B9 have optional requirements) 58-60 ships in total. Ships with expedition quests (blue in tables) These ships are required for expedition quests. Currently, only Taigei is needed. Katori (the only Training Cruiser (CLp)) is required for expedition 32, and should therefore also be kept. Ships after completion Assuming you complete all one-time quests and don't plan to keep all collected ships required by them: * DD: 16 ships if count only Kai Ni and Mutsuki-class ships (since they are good for expeditions). * CL: 7 ships if count Kai Ni, Tenryuu-class ships (good for expeditions if not Kai) and Yuubari (as 4 slot CL). * CA: 8 Kai Ni ships. * BB, CV, Akashi and Taigei: would make sense to keep all of them. * CVL: Chitose and Chiyoda (Kai Ni ships). About 50 ships in total; that is half of the default limit. For comparisons of stats and battle roles see ship type pages. The following tables show exact ships and quests, referring to the Quests page. Destroyers (DD) Light Cruisers (CL) Heavy Cruisers (CA) Battleships (BB) Standard Carriers (CV) Seaplane Tenders (AV) Other ships (AR, AS) Non-unique ships required for quests and expeditions The quests are both one-time and repeated. Light Cruisers (CL) Heavy Cruisers (CA) Aviation Cruisers (CAV) Battleships (BB) Aviation Battleships (BBV) Seaplane Tenders (AV) Carriers (CV, CVL, AV) Submarines (SS, SSV) Submarine Tenders (AS) Minimum ships to keep for maximum expeditions These are the highest possible number of ships of any type you can send out on expeditions at any time. For example, expedition 37 and 38 require 5 Destroyers, and expedition 13 (or 21) requires 4 Destroyers. Therefore, the maximum number of destroyers you can have out at any time is 5 + 5 + 4 = 14. Maximum required numbers of ships by classes are the following: * DD: 14 * CL: 4 * CA: 4 * BBV: 4 * AV: 2 * CV/CVL/AV: 7 * SS/SSV: 12 * AS: 1 48 ships in total, roughly the same as in this (i.e. 'Ships after completion') section, still about 50 ships plus SS(V)'s. Non-required ships Aside from 76 (77 with both Chitose and Chiyoda) required ships there are also ships that technically not required by anything, but can be as much as important otherwise for various reasons: * DD: 39 (70 in total, 31 required) * CL(T/p): Katori (CLp), 2 CLT, 10 CL (23, 10 required) * CA(V): Prinz Eugen (CA), 5 CAV (19, 13 required) * CVL: 6 (9 with Ryuuhou, AV required) * CV(B): Taihou (CVB), Amagi, Katsuragi (CV) (10, 7 required) * (F)BB/BBV: Bismarck, Littorio, Roma (FBB) (15, 12 required) * SS(V): 7 * LHA: Akitsu Maru * AV: Akitsushima (doing A9/B9 with her is quite unlikely, right?) another 79 ships (there is 156 ships in total). If you keep about 50 ships from required ones, have default limit of 100 ships and also 1) Have from 5 (for events) to ~10 (for more convenient modernization) free ship slots. 2) Have leveled SS(V) ships (for orel, expeditions, BB/CA/CV bullying, DD/CL(T)/CAV/CVL/BBV distraction, grinding other ships and just torpedo salvos and NB CI performance). 3) Have spare low-level SS(V) ships for more convenient grinding and expeditions. then you can choose about 25 ships from 79 non-required ships (minus SS(V)). The tables below list those ships and give reasons to keep or level them. If you don't have such reason, feel free to scrap them or use them for modernization. For more in-depth comparisons of stats and battle roles see ship type pages. Destroyers (DD) Light Cruisers (CL) Torpedo Cruisers (CLT) CLT can be required for branching in regular and event maps. Training Cruisers (CLp) Heavy Cruisers (CA) Aviation Cruisers (CAV) As with CLT, CAV can be required for branching. Light Carriers (CVL) Standard Carriers (CV) Armored Carriers (CVB) Battleships (BB) Amphibious Assault Ships (LHA) TODO * Check if this section is up to date. * Explain how to get / why to keep required ships? Links * Quest flowchart. * HERE is a quest and ship checklist that keeps track of what ships you still need. Also includes an expeditions chart. * Related guides on himeuta: Quest Ship List, Daily and Weekly Quest flowchart, Expeditions. See Also Category:Quest